


The Perfect Gift

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, DBH Secret Santa 2020, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Family Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Romance, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Gavin is struggling for quite sometime now. What does an android like Connor even like? What can he give him as a Christmas present?!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For DBH Secret Santa for @GavinsPlstcPrck (on twitter) or GavinsPlstcPrck here! Hope you like it!
> 
> I had fun with this! So many possibilities for gifts

**December 23, 2039, DPD Precinct, 4:32:51 PM**

Christmas.

Gavin Reed was indifferent to the holiday. Though his mother and brother, the oh so great Elijah Kamski had asked him to join them in celebrating Christmas he chose to take the holiday shifts. It’s not that he was in bad terms with them, its just…it just felt right to let other people have their holiday. When nothing exciting was happening, he would do a video call to his mom and more often than not Elijah and his androids would crowd into the screen giving him well wishes.

Well, this time it’s going to be different, after all…

He looked across his own desk right past the middle aisle towards Connor. They’ve been asking about his new boyfriend. A first real relationship from the usual one-night stands. Connor is…different. He’s loveable, loyal and kind. Oh, so very kind that he would often think that he doesn’t deserve someone like him after the way he treated him.

They recently, well he, recently discovered that he had feelings for the android and had confessed to him like a blubbering idiot just a few weeks ago about his infatuation.

He expected to be rejected after the way he had treated him, but Connor, the loveable goofy person that he is just grinned at him, soft chocolate brown eyes twinkling with happiness. Gavin promised himself, as he was enveloped in Connor’s arms that he would give everything to make him smile like that, always.

To his surprise Connor admitted he already knew about Gavin’s feelings for him way before they were in good terms. Gavin was horrified and blushed red as a tomato, now realizing the reason why Connor had been so patient with his bumbling attempts to get close to the android. It irked him a bit how Connor was surprisingly underhanded but all was forgiven as Connor just chuckled and kissed it away.

It took Gavin awhile to notice that as he was so lost in his thoughts that the android, having noticed someone staring at him, was looking right at him with that same goofy smile. Gavin stiffened feeling the heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks and turned to his terminal instead, attempting to hide his face. Connor chuckled and continued on with his work, still with that smile on his lips.

Gavin wants to kiss it off his face, the little shit. He stopped and buried his face in his hands, _Oh_ …oh he has it bad. He continued to stare at Connor whowas busy doing his reports, wearing the ugliest sweater known to man. It was a gift from one of his many admirers and he seemed to love it. He wasn’t jealous, not at all, it’s just…he hasn’t thought of anything to give him and time was running out.

_What would an android like him even like?_

Gavin had asked Hank reluctantly about what Connor likes and was only answered by a curious raise of his brow and the phrase, “He likes dogs.”

What does it even mean? What can he give the android that relates to dogs?! Does Connor even want a dog when he has Sumo? Would a plushie dog be okay? Does he even like material things? Clothes? Shoes? Pants? Sweaters? Scarfs? Possibly with dog motifs on them? They don’t even get cold! The pressure was on as he received another message from his mother asking about his boyfriend. This is why he shouldn’t have his phone with him when drinking out with Tina.

Gavin ruffled his hair in frustration.

“Gavin? Is there something wrong?”

The man practically jumped in his seat, hitting his knee on his desk, groaning in pain. He looked up to see Connor looking worriedly at him. Gavin tried to immediately think of something to excuse his behavior his eyes flicking left to right only making Connor more suspicious. “I…I…. It’s my mom, and my brother. They want me to come over to celebrate Christmas and introduce my boyfriend and I uh…” his eyes flicked over to Hank who was looking at his data pad upside down. _That eavesdropping son of a bitch!_ Gavin cleared his throat “I was thinking of you know…introducing you, but you have Hank and I don’t want to take you away from him and…”

Connor just smiled softly at him, “I can ask Hank, he has a shift on that day.”

Gavin blinked up at him, he does remember Fowler saying that he had the day off for that date. “And you?”

Connor’s face blushed blue and grinned, “I took the time off because I was thinking of spending it with you.”

_Oh…Oh! Shit, dog plushie it is then!_

Gavin stood up abruptly, “I have to go! I have a case!” and started to run out of the precinct in a panic.

* * *

Connor blinked after him and turned to walk back to his desk looking over at Hank who buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking a snort or two of laughter breaking through his control.

“Did I do something wrong to him Hank? I told him I was on leave just like you said”

“No…” Hank squeaked before clearing his throat, “I think you did amazing.”

Connor fiddled his thumb, “I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend this Christmas with you, Hank. I…”

Hank reached out and messed up Connor’s hair, “Kid, I’m fine, this is something you want right? Call it my Christmas gift to you, spending it with Reed. But if he hurts you, you tell me okay, son?”

Connor smiled shyly fixing his hair, “I don’t think he will, but thank you, Hank.”

* * *

Gavin went out into the cold December day speed dialing Elijah’s phone who answered on the third ring. He was pacing in front of his car, an idea coming to mind.

“Ah, Brother dearest! Is there something wrong?”

“Merry Christmas asshole, I’m coming over for Christmas.”

There was a pregnant pause before there was a low tone in his voice, “Are you in trouble Gavin? Is this…code saying that you’ve been kidnapped and need to call out for help? You sound nervous.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair pacing in front of his car, “No no, I…remember I told mom that I had a boyfriend.”

“Uh huh?”

“And you and mom wanted to…meet him?”

“Yeah? Get to the point, Gavvie.”

“I…I’ll be bringing him over.”

There was another pause before the sound of falling on the ground then running, “Mom! Mom! Gavvie is going to spend Christmas with us!”

“Is that code that my baby is in trouble?” came the muffled reply that made Gavin roll his eyes

There was a scuffle and his mother, Alicia Reed Kamski came on the phone, “Alright, I don’t know who you are but I have a particular set of skills and connections, if you hurt my boy, I swear we will find you and we will kill you.” She said threateningly that made Gavin remember all those times he got in trouble and had been the recipient of that particular tone.

Gavin slapped a hand on his face, why are they like this? “Mom! Jesus Fuck Christ, I’m fine!”

“Language,” she giggled, “Chloe, my dear come back, there’s no need to suit up.” She called out, “Well then, come on over to mama and let me see you and your boy.”

Gavin leaned on his car, blushing, “I…I actually need help, I don’t have a gift for him yet and he likes dogs so I was thinking.”

“Say no more, I think I got just what you need.”

“Thanks mom, but just in case, do you know where I can get a dog plushie as well?”

* * *

**December 24, 2039, LT. Hand Anderson Residence, 5:01:12 PM**

There was a few honks and Connor was immediately at the door before Sumo had a chance to even bark, “Hank, I’ll be off!” He called out as he sprinted out the door towards the cold where Gavin’s car was waiting.

Hank shook his head and pushed himself off the sofa to head over to them where Connor was standing handing Gavin his gift, overhearing his greeting, “Merry Christmas Gavin.”

Gavin grinned at the android radiating with excitement. Hank watched as the usually sour man’s face lit up, a Christmas miracle in itself. “Merry Christmas to you too, tin can. Hop in, we’ll be driving somewhere to get my gift to you.”

Hank smirked over at them, “You two better enjoy yourselves, you hear me?”

“We will old man and…thanks for this.”

“Don’t get used to it, Reed.” Hank grumbled as he headed over back to the house.

Gavin looked over at Connor who just settled in with his seatbelt, “You ready?”

“I think so, uhm, are you sure I don’t need to get your family presents?”

“You’re technically the present already, Con. All they want for Christmas is for me to introduce you to them.” Gavin said as he pulled away from the side.

* * *

Gavin was tapping on the stirring wheel as they waited for the stoplight to turn green. He doesn’t know what to feel exactly. Nervous? Happy? Condemned? How would Connor react? How would his family react? He had been so vocal about his displeasure with androids and then suddenly having an android boyfriend? Would Eli resent him?

As the light turned green, he put his hand on the gear stick and moved carefully forward to his eventual doom. He flinched as he felt Connor cover his hand with his, squeezing them. “Are you alright, Gavin? Your heart rate is through the roof.”

Gavin turned his hand to lace his fingers with Connor’s “Yeah…I didn’t get to tell you much about my family, right? Well, you’ll be meeting my brother too, half-brother, Eli…”

Connor squeezed his hand again, his LED maintaining its pristine blue, though he saw it flicker momentarily to yellow. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Gavin winced as they stopped at his mom’s house. It still had that homey feeling to it looking from the outside. The decorations were up covered in flecks of last night’s snowfall, the lights were on and he knew that once that door opens that it would be warm. He let out one last breath and opened the door of his car, stepping out and running to open Connor’s side which made the android chuckle. “You know that you don’t have to be like this?”

Gavin smirked, “I want to, bite me.”

They walked towards the door hand in hand and it opened before they could knock. Connor’s eyes widened and subtly placed himself in front of Gavin glaring at Elijah Kamski wearing a red and white sweater with snowmen marching at the midsection, three blonde heads poked over his shoulder.

Elijah blinked at him then turned towards Gavin who squeezed Connor’s shoulder and placed himself between them looking at the two of them curiously.

Elijah just smiled and offered his hand, “It’s nice to see you again, Connor.”

Connor leered at him warily but still shook his hand, “Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kamski.”

“Eli is fine.” He countered as soon as they let go of each other.

“Alright, alright. Is anyone going to introduce Gavvie’s boyfriend to me or what?”

They all turned to see Alicia come at the door wearing her own sweater similar to Elijah and Chloe’s, hands on her hips. Her green eyes that were similar to Gavin’s eyeing all of them and lingering on Connor, a twinkle of interest and mischief in her eyes.

Gavin kissed her on the cheek and turned to Connor, “Mom, this is Connor Anderson, my boyfriend.”

Elijah blinked eyes darting between the two of them.

“Connor, my mom, Alicia Reed Kamski.”

“It’s nice meeting you.” Connor said, smiling down at her.

“Why don’t you all go inside to get warm?” Elijah interjected, then turned to Gavin, “Can I talk to you for a bit?” Elijah said his business smile on his lips which Gavin returned though based on the spikes in their heart rate that Connor was able to detect, it’s not just going to be a talk.

Alicia chuckled and shooed them away, “Of course, do it in the snow boys, not inside my house.”

“Yes mom” they said in unison. They closed the door but their voices still carried over inside the house.

_“Why didn’t you tell me your boyfriend was Connor?”_

_“You didn’t fucking ask! What the hell happened between you two?”_

There were a few murmurs then Gavin exploded, “You fucking did what? Are you insane?!”

They peeked outside and saw Gavin grab his brother wrapping his arm around his neck in frustration, which the genius reversed the both of them grunting and cursing outside. Connor looked over worriedly at them but Alicia put a hand on his arm, smiling warmly.

“I’m sorry about them, Connor, it’s not often that my sons are in one place nor do they have a chance to see each other because of Gavin’s work, but this is completely normal.” She assured him just as they heard the two men yelp and grunt as they fell on the snow.

“Chloe, would you be a dear and watch over those two children of mine lest someone breaks an arm this time?”

“Of course.” She smiled at the both of them as Connor was pulled by the arm towards the living room. “You go on and sit here for a while, I’m preparing dinner for us with the other two.”

Connor nodded absentmindedly, as he caught sight of the pictures. There were lots of pictures, Elijah in his younger years and college days but the ones that caught his attention most were of a younger Gavin from his toddler years to his police academy days.

His brown eyes were round as he stopped to look at Gavin in uniform his arm around his mother’s shoulder grinning at the camera. He picked it up as dates and information popped up in front of him. Gavin looked happy here, completely contradicting the hard-boiled detective persona he exudes in the precinct. He smiled softly taking note of each one of them.

“He is a handsome man, isn’t he?”

Connor flinched to see her smiling fondly at him, sitting on the sofa and tapping the seat beside her. He put down the picture and sat facing her, “I’m sorry for causing such a ruckus. If I could start over.” He cleared his throat and smiled offering his hand making her giggle, “Hello, my name is Connor Anderson, I was the android sent by Cyberlife to assist the DPD. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Kamski.”

“Oh goodness, you are just a precious one aren’t you. Please call me Alicia or I’ll feel older than I am and we can’t have that.” She said shaking his offered hand. “You’ll grow out of that formality of yours soon enough, I guarantee it.” As she patted his cheek fondly, grinning at him.

Connor blinked at her; he could see the resemblance with Gavin in the way her eyes smiled as she grinned at him. The kind that could light up the room and just make you feel like you’re the only person in the world. It seems like Gavin all got it from this woman, and Connor knew she would be someone he would come to love dearly as well.

Gavin was panting as he lay down beside Elijah who was face down on the snow, “Got you this time.”

“You did.” Elijah said as he pushed himself to look up at the afternoon sky, “I thought you hated androids. Never thought you’d fall for one.”

“Well Connor is special, so shut the fuck up.” Gavin grumbled and sat up looking down at him, “Did Mom prepare what I asked for?”

“Yep, it’s in your room.” Elijah said as he stood up to dust himself off, “Try not to be kinky in your room this time.”

“Gavvie! Eli! Finish up with your little fight, it’s time for dinner!” Alicia called out, making the two men chuckle as they dusted themselves off, nostalgia swirling in their chests of the times when things were simple.

* * *

Dinner was eventful, Connor was fawned over by the three female androids and thrown questions by Alicia on how Gavin was at work. Gavin watched on as Connor was welcomed into his family without hesitation, just embracing him into the circle. It was just like his mom to adopt another ‘child’ into her little family.

As soon as dinner was done. Gavin along with Connor helped clean up the dishes with the two of them elbow deep in water and soap.

“Thank you for this gift, Gavin.” Connor said conversationally as he was handed another soaped plate. “Being able to be part of a family gathering like this, despite the unusual start was a great experience for me. I usually just see it in the movies me and Hank watch, but being able to be here—”

Gavin stiffened, freaking…this wasn’t the gift? So Connor would have been happy with just this? Well…shit. He wasn’t going to waste his efforts and not give him the rest. He sighed narrowing his eyes at him and squirted a little bit of water on the android which Connor scrunched his nose at, flicking Gavin in return. “Do you really think that this was the gift, who do you think I fucking am.”

“Language!” came Alicia’s warning. “I can still hear you all the way from here you know.”

“Sorry!” Gavin shouted back which made Connor giggle.

Gavin scrunched his nose at his boyfriend who’s giggle now turned to laughter. He couldn’t help in joining in after a few seconds, his laugh was infectious and so natural, it was impossible to pretend to be pissed. He looked lovingly at Connor, his hands stopping to admire his profile. How lucky was he to find someone like him? It maybe because he was currently full of food and love and the warmth of the house, that he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of happiness that fluttered in his chest. But something was making this more special.

It was the kind of Christmas Gavin hadn’t had the chance to experience for a while and now he has this special someone that he can spend it with too. The two of them were quiet, the Christmas movie playing in the background singing Christmas Carols seeped into their little world bubble. Connor looked over at him, his soft brown eyes reflecting that loving look he had come to yearn for ever since. Before they knew it, they started to lean in closer…and closer and

“Do you think you could stop flirting with each other and do that a little bit faster?” Elijah came in placing his head between them, “I think the presents are ready.”

Gavin surprised by the interruption slapped a hand full of soap suds right in his face which started a whole new wrestling match that ended up with the two being scolded by their mother. A sight that Connor recorded to show Gavin in the next few days.

After that was done, Gavin pulled Connor by the hand up the stairs to his room, “The presents are ready” being his signal that it was okay to lead Connor to his room now.

Connor curious as to what kind of life Gavin had before the DPD was excited to see the room he grew up in. But before he got the chance to scan each nook and cranny, he was completely overwhelmed, as the door opened and a litter of puppies immediately yipped excitedly at the sight of him.

“Merry Christmas, Connor!” Gavin said sheepishly as he watched Connor kneel down at the puppies’ level, who were all trying to get the chance to lick his face.

Connor laughed which only signaled for the puppies to jump on him more enthusiastically which made him lie down on the ground letting them have their fun. Gavin leaned on his room’s door frame pulling out his phone to take a vid of him being overpowered by the small creatures. He chuckled at the sight of this badass deviant hunter being hounded by a litter of puppies.

Connor held up one of them in his hands, laughing as it wriggled happily its tail wagging left right excitedly. “Gavin! Puppies! Why are there puppies in your room?”

“My mom run’s a dog kennel. I haven’t had a chance to take you out back yet because I thought you’d want to see the puppies first and…” he opened the drawer and pulled out a small box tied with a blue bow. “This was a good introduction to my real present.”

Connor eyes widened and grinned at Gavin that made his heart skip a beat. “May I open it?”

“Yup.”

Connor pulled on the bow and opened the box and there inside was a dog collar with a tag on it that read. “Hi my name is” and a blank space on it for his name, when he turned it over it read, “If found please contact Connor Anderson” with his serial number on it which was also his contact. His eyes widened and looked up at Gavin, who was red and looking away.

“I was thinking of getting you a dog but I forgot that you already had Sumo, I already had things prepared if you don’t like it–”

Connor stood up and hugged Gavin, who caught him in his arms, “You’re getting us a dog?!”

“I’m getting **you** a dog.”

The android gave him his sad puppy dog eyes which the puppies right by their feet, seemingly already attuned to Connor’s mood, mirrored him. “You don’t like dogs?”

Gavin made a face, unable to resist the looks he was being given, “I like them but—”

“But?”

“It’s my Christmas gift to you, I…I’ve been thinking so long on what I should be giving you and when I asked Hank what you like, he said dogs so…I even bought a plush dog for you and thought that would be good–.”

“A plush dog?!” Connor said excitedly his brown eyes had that twinkle of happiness.

Shit, he will be the death of him/ He scratched the back of his head, “Yeah…”

Connor grinned up at him, “You’ve given so much to me Gavin. This is the best, but I didn’t even give you a gift!”

Gavin smiled and kissed him on his temple where his LED was that has been shining pink the whole time, “You being here, spending Christmas with me is already a gift. You are all I want for Christmas, Connor. I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Gavin. More than you know.”

Gavin smirked, “How much more?”

But before Connor could tease him or do anything, Alicia shouted up at them “Gavin! Connor! Bring the puppies down here and do not do the deed! I know you’re seducing your boyfriend right now, young man!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, this family…”I’m not, he’s the one seducing me!”

So, in the end the two of them went down with an armful of puppies as they all huddled around the living room drinking hot cocoa for the humans and hot thirium for the androids watching Hallmark Christmas movies.


End file.
